The present disclosure relates to a storage container that has a splash-proof structure.
A storage container that includes a main body and a lid is used for various applications. The main body has a recessed portion that is configured to store goods. The lid fits with the main body and closes an opening portion of the recessed portion. A storage container is known that includes a splash-proof structure, in order to inhibit liquid from entering into a recessed portion of a main body when the liquid falls onto the main body etc. In particular, in electronic instruments, the splash-proof structure is generally provided on storage portions of electronic components.
A general splash-proof construction is a structure in which packing is arranged in the gap between the opening portion and the lid. The packing is formed of an elastic body. For example, a structure is known that inhibits liquid from entering into a battery storage recess by an elastic ring and a stepped portion. In this structure, the elastic ring is provided around an outer perimeter surface of a battery pack that is fitted into the battery storage recess. The stepped portion is provided around the whole perimeter of an inner wall surface of the battery storage recess.